The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of treatment of aqueous solutions including domestic water, surface waters and wastewater using electrolytic means. More specifically, this invention relates to the area of electrolytic chemistry wherein anions and transition metal and post-transition metal cations are removed from aqueous solutions. More particularly, the present invention is directed to methods of augmenting the electrolytic chemistry by introducing nonambient environmental and electrical potential, stresses and influences.
One example of the application of the present invention is the removal of arsenic from potable water or waste water. Arsenic is a well known poison, indeed nearly all compounds containing arsenic are toxic. The presence of even small amounts of arsenic in potable water and slightly higher amounts in wastewater cannot be tolerated. The electrolytic method and apparatus of the present invention can efficiently and cost effectively remove arsenic from aqueous solutions down to a nearly imperceptible trace. The present invention can also be used to remove other contaminants, such as iron, from such solutions to render the water more potable and more palatable.